1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of viewing devices. More particularly, this invention relates to guidance of viewing devices.
2. Art Background
Viewing devices may be employed for enhanced viewing in a wide variety of situations. For example, a spectator of an event may employ a viewing device to obtain close up views of actions or points of interest within the event. Examples of events include sporting events, theatrical events, musical events, circuses, trade shows, conferences, as well as visits to recreational areas, wilderness preserves, and amusement parks, to name a few examples. Viewing devices that may be used for event viewing include binoculars, telescopes, electronic displays, cameras, etc.
It is often desirable to guide a spectator of an event to view a point of interest within the event. For example, at an automobile racing event it may be desirable to guide a spectator to view an accident or a pit stop involving the spectator's favorite driver, etc.
Prior methods for guiding a spectator to view a point of interest usually involve providing verbal cues to the spectator. For example, an announcer at an event may use a PA system to direct the attention of spectators. An example of a verbal cue is a verbal reference such as “the top of turn three” or “the entrance to the pits.” Unfortunately, these methods are usually slow and inaccurate. Moreover, these methods may require that a spectator posses knowledge of the physical layout of an event in order to properly interpret verbal references.
Other methods for guiding a spectator to view a point within an event include visual cues such as those provided when a friend of the spectator points in a particular direction. Such methods are also usually slow and inaccurate. Furthermore, a spectator who is concentrating on obtaining a view through a viewing device may find it a distraction to receive such verbal or visual cues.